mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty
Liberty is a Geeky girl who is obsessed with snakes and often states strange facts about them. She is known to wear very "unique" clothing. She is also a student of The Royal Academy, where she and Summer have a crush on Travis. She really likes nature, and of course snakes. She desires to ask Travis to the dance that is happening at the school, but is too shy to do so as you have to do it for her. She later gives a dispatch mission and offers to become an agent for the SPA. Roles in games Liberty (MySims)|MySims||true Liberty (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Liberty (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Appearance ''MySims In ''MySims, Liberty appears with tan skin, closed eyes, and bucked-teeth. She wears her brown hair in two braids and dons a green and yellow beanie. She wears a pink shirt with the image of a glittery eye, and yellow pants with a floral pattern. She wears green and blue wristbands and blue and white sandals. She also has a band-aid on her nose. ''MySims Kingdom'' and MySims Agents In both games, Liberty appears in a black school-girls' outfit and brown shoes, and carries a small handbag with a swirly pattern which may be the same pattern that she wears in mysims on her shirt.It could also be some sort of shout out to what she wore in mysims. It is also interesting to note that her socks have the same pattern as her pants in mysims. Her uniform has badges and/or stickers on the coat. One is a smile and the others are rectangles that are different colors. If these are badges it could possibly mean that she is in the girl scouts. She wears the same beanie and all of her cosmetic features remain the same, except for the fact that the band-aid on her nose is no longer present but, it is in her character icon. Trivia *She is the only student from The Royal Academy to not return in MySims Party or MySims SkyHeroes. *According to her in MySims, she took care of a snake and it became so healthy, it bit her on the nose. That is probably how she got the band-aid that is on her nose. However, the band-aid on her nose is absent in MySims Kingdom, which could be before the bite, and MySims Agents, which could be after the bite, although the band-aid is present on her character icon in MySims Agents. *The door inside Liberty's house in MySims is glitched. It is completely black all over. *In MySims Agents, Liberty's biggest fear is black snakes, according to her text message sent if you send her on the dispatch mission One More Time. *She is the only character from the Royal Academy to not have a new outfit in MySims Agents. She keeps her own royal academy uniform. *Liberty is the only student from the Royal Academy not to love fun in the original MySims. *She has Buddy's voice type in MySims, while in MySims Agents and MySims Kingdom she has Violet's voice type. *Liberty's skin seems to have gotten paler in MySims Kingdom. *Liberty makes a cameo appearance in MySims Racing after the Ultimate Cup. *She may be in a girl scouts team due to the fact that she wears badges on her coat in MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents. *Along with Gordon, Liberty is one of two Sims to appear in MySims and MySims Kingdom, but not to appear in MySims Party. *In all the games, except MySims Party and MySims Racing, you can not wear her beanie. *Liberty appears in The Sims 4 in Willow Creek along with Travis and Summer. **She is also given a surname for the first time, as she is referred to as Liberty Lee. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Kimberly *'English:' Liberty *'French:' Victoire *'German:' Freia *'Italian:' Lauretta *'Japanese:' リバティ *'Polish:' Swoboda *'Spanish:' Liberta Gallery Liberty's_Glitched_Door.png|The glitched door at Liberty's house. IMG_1054.JPG|Liberty's cameo in MySims Racing. Liberty-TS4.png|Liberty, as she appears in The Sims 4. Liberty (MySims).png|Liberty's MySims concept artwork. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:Geeky Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:Charisma